


I Am in Great Pain; Please Help Me

by klaviergavout



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt, guess who's still torn over the season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer comes across something one morning that shows her just how badly Rick's absence has affected her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am in Great Pain; Please Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> The tags don't really do it justice, but if you're easily upset by mentions of suicide and descriptions of attempted suicide then please, for your sake, don't read this fic. Go look for some happier Rick and Morty stuff, where Rick isn't gone and no one is broken and the author isn't still crying over the season finale.
> 
> For those that are still here, thanks a lot for taking the time to read my stuff, I really appreciate it and I hope you'll enjoy this.

Summer had never been overly attached to her grandfather. Sure, she had often accompanied him on his wacky adventures into other dimensions and ethereal planets, and sure, she had often felt jealous of how much time he spent with Morty compared to her, but usually she was content to let Rick do what he did best- drag Morty through some weird portal in the wall and leave her alone with nothing but her cell phone as company. After all, she thought, she had so many things to do as a teenage girl bordering on adulthood, and she couldn't say she was incredibly pleased with her school grades; the amount of house parties she attended on a weekly basis was now shockingly high, even for her. Therefore there had hardly been any time for Rick to take any interest in his granddaughter, and there came a point in her life where Summer had stopped wishing for him to dote on her as he did with Morty, for it seemed a dead end.

But now things were different. Now, Rick was gone, and he was gone for her sake. He had given himself in to protect his family; this she had worked out, through the way the guards had acted towards Jerry upon their rescue, through the look in her mother's eyes, through the desperate cries she heard at night of _Rick, Rick, come back,_ and how she knew it was Morty, through how her family was suddenly being treated like royals by a completely alien race. Rick had intended for them to start a life on that planet and if he hadn't given himself up, she surmised, they would still be there.

And although she had never been overly attached to her grandfather, she felt a Rick-shaped hole in her life, in her family, in _her._ He'd never come back until he'd served his time, and she knew from personal experience that Rick Sanchez had committed intergalactic crimes on a very regular basis. She didn't understand the inner workings of jail in space, but even someone like Jerry would be able to work out that all of the things he'd done would add up to what seemed like an eternity of a prison sentence.

Summer had never been overly attached to her grandfather, but right now, he was the very thing she needed most, and there was no way of getting him back. And that was possibly the reason why she felt a sudden surge of emotion, why she felt her feet move before she could think properly about where she was going or why she was going there, and why she found herself throwing the door to the garage wide open at one in the morning and standing very still and very quiet in the doorway.

"S-Summer?"

With a jolt she was brought back to reality, and all of a sudden her gaze fell upon the pitiful figure sitting in the middle of the room, eyes wide as a deer in headlights. It was shaking a little, tears rolling freely down its cheeks, and vomit flecked its trousers. Five empty wine bottles were strewn about the floor, and a few more appeared to have been smashed against the wall, for glass shards littered the sides of the room. One bottle with three-quarters of its contents remaining sat upright beside the figure, and next to it, a gun.

The sight of the gun brought her harshly to her senses and, before Morty could do anything to react, she turned and fired it at the automatic garage door across the room. Instead of a bullet, as she had expected, a silent beam of light phased through the door, leaving no trace or hole behind it. Anger surged through her, and she whirled on her heel back to Morty, who had hung his head and was staring at the concrete floor.

"Where did you get it?" she asked, her voice shrill and unstable. _"Where did you get the gun?"_

"There's a secret stash in the wall that Rick kept," said Morty, his voice trembling. "That day when we killed the parasites, I saw him open it. The federation doesn't know about that," he added, with a weak smile.

He didn't see it coming when Summer slapped him in the face, and grabbed his shoulders hard. "Morty, I don't _care_ about the federation right now. My brother is on the verge of fucking _suicide_ and you think I care about some damn federation--?" She was crying now, her breath coming in irregular bursts, and she looked around the room again at the pitiful scene that surrounded her. "God, Morty, what have you done?"

Morty Smith looked at her for a good long moment before he buried his face into her chest and wept, and Summer held her brother close long into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
